


If But For An Hour

by stitchez



Series: Poems and Words and Things [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchez/pseuds/stitchez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Found some old like poems and stuff I don't think I ever posted anywhere so I'mm toss them on here. Very vaugue and purple prosey but you can kind of tell the themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If But For An Hour

**Author's Note:**

> sexual content-y

If for an hour my fingers could ghost,

Touching and praising dips and rises,

Maybe I would be sated,

Or perhaps I would desire more.

 

In that hour lips to touch,

Gracing brief caresses upon your own,

Upon your cheek and eyes and throat,

Marking a different path than finger pads with my breath.

 

Goose flesh is no matter in this room,

Lit by only a few flickering flames,

You only are aware of it from experience,

The shudders from dipping into a cold pool raising the hairs,

Just as I do now with heat instead.

 

Time is kept only by your pulse,

The worst clock,

For it beats to the time of my actions,

Playing to the tempo that I dictate.

 

Fast then slow then fast once more,

Eons could pass in this manner and we would be none the wiser.

But the sky outside the curtains shifts,

Maturing from black to purple and the harsh light of noon.

 

Too much time spent,

But what do we care?

As we finally stop to slide away,

Off to whatever our day details.

 

It is only hours apart though,

And in the evening I will play a different tune,

Using your body as a glorious instrument,

Wringing out my song in heartbeats and sighs.


End file.
